kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tigger
Tigger is a friend in the 100 Acre Wood. He made his first appearance in Kingdom Hearts, alongside with Roo to train Sora how to "jump". Jumping requires jumping on a specific tree coordinate and reach to the finish line. Tigger mostly uses Rabbit's farm as a jumping spot, therefore ruining his vegetables, much to Rabbit's chagrin. Tigger's original voice actor, Paul Winchell, had already retired before the ''Kingdom Hearts'' series was conceptualized and did not reprise the role, all the more in Kingdom Hearts II as he had already died in the time period between the releases of Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II. Tigger is instead voiced in both games by Jim Cummings, his current official voice-actor, who also in the game voices Winnie the Pooh, Pete, the Cheshire Cat, and others. Journal entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' Tigger loves to bounce more than anything. Sometimes his bouncing gets out of hand, but he doesn't mean any harm. Beneath that happy-go-lucky exterior beats a sensitive, gentle heart. He bounced onto the scene in "Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day" (1968). ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' The one and only. Cheerful Tigger loves to bounce all day long. Sometimes his energy is too much for the others, but he always means well. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day (1968) Tigger sure is energetic. He loves to use his tail to bounce all over the Hundred Acre Wood. Sometimes his bouncing gets to be a bit much, but he doesn't mean any harm. Underneath that happy-go-lucky exterior, there's a sensitive, gentle heart. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree (1966) A friend of Pooh's who loves bouncing more than anything else. Unfortunately, his bouncing sometimes causes headaches for everybody else. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Tigger makes his first chronological appearance in ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep as a Command Board character, playing with Pooh, Terra, Aqua, and Ventus. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Ten years later in Kingdom Hearts, the mini-game with Tigger ("Block Tigger") takes place in Rabbit's House; Sora is required to block Tigger from jumping on Rabbit's crops. If Tigger does jump on Sora's head or shoulders, Sora earns points. There is a "Rush" function at the bottom of the command menu, which enables Sora to get to Tigger on time (i.e. before he jumps on Rabbit's crops and pushes them down). He is also in the Giant Honey Pot Area, which he uses as jumping spot. You have to follow Tigger's exact path across the area. If you fall or go to the wrong spot, you have to start over. Then he is in the minigame "Tigger's Giant Pot", where you have to whack the nuts back at the pot. When you successfully hit the pot, Tigger leaps up in the air. Tigger also is seen before the Pooh's Swing mini-game, when you talk to him he says his bouncing spot disappeared as well as Eeyore's tail. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Tigger provide Sora a new Sleight if he jumps around a stump. ''Kingdom Hearts II The Kingdom Hearts II mini-game involves Tigger and Roo, and it also takes place in Kanga and Roo's House. This game also involves bouncing, but this time, Sora is required to bounce on rows and rows of balloons. Each balloon, if burst, gives Sora a number of points (in the form of yellow orbs). Also, he is one of the few allies who helps you get through the Spooky Cave mini-game. Personality Tigger has a cheerful and out-going disposition. He is very competitive (in a friendly way) and has complete confidence in himself. Although he can seem very arrogant, he has a heart of gold and is willing to do anything to help his friends. While friendly in terms of the Hundred Acre Wood's storyline, Tigger is often found bothersome at times, as he engages Sora in many puzzles and/or games that involve his love for bouncing. Tigger is also known for being slightly illiterate, for he often spells his name wrong, and he sometimes has difficulty pronouncing certain words. Origin Tigger first appeared in Walt Disney's Winnie the Pooh short: "Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day" on 1986. Although his true, first, appearance is in A. A. Milne's book: "The House at Pooh Corner." Oddly, in Kingdom Hearts II, Tigger is miscredited to have originated from "Winnie The Pooh & The Honey Tree". Appearance As his name may suggest, Tigger is an anthropomorphized tiger with black-striped, orange fur covering most of his body, except for the fur on his belly and around his eyes and mouth, which is tan. His feet do not seem to have toes, and his thumbs are the only distinct digits on his hands, making it look like he is wearing some sort of blanket sleeper. He has a long chin and a long, thin tail with a flat tip (likely due to his habit of bouncing on the end of his tail). He has small, close-set, black eyes and thick, brown eyebrows. Tigger also has a large, round pink nose and three black whiskers on either side of his upper lip. Quotes *"Well, now! I don´t think I've ever seen you before!" *"A present? For me! Why, presents are what Tiggers like best!" *"I bet you remember me now, don´t you, buddy-bear!" de:Tigger fr:Tigrou Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories characters Category:Kingdom Hearts II characters Category:Disney characters Category:100 Acre Wood Category:Allies Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep characters Category:Somebody